The One For Me
by Wana LightNight
Summary: Itachi, 24. Hinata, 17. Terikat dalam suatu ikatan bernama pernikahan?/"Gadis manis seperti ini lebih cocok untuk digoda daripada dijadikan seorang isteri!" warning inside
1. Life

"Boleh ku lihat foto isterimu?"

"Hah? Jadi gadis manis ini isterimu, Itachi? Ini sih seumuran dengan adikku!"

"Gadis manis seperti ini lebih cocok untuk digoda daripada dijadikan seorang isteri!"

"Tapi pilihanmu boleh juga. Kau tahu, tubuhnya benar-benar bagus!"

"Pasti malam pertamamu dengannya sangat seru!"

"Apa? Kau belum menyentuhnya sama sekali? Kau ini bodoh ya?"

"Kau terlalu cuek! Agresiflah sedikit!"

"Sudahlah. Lambat laun juga Itachi bakal melakukannya. Benar kan, Itachi?"

"…"

"Tapi setidaknya jangan sampai tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Goda saja dia sedikit. Aku pun sering menggoda adikku,"

* * *

><p><strong>_The One For Me_<strong>

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Crack, Alternate Universe, Out of Character, M-rated, lime***cough*** etc. **

.

.

**Itachi & Hinata**

**[Don't like, don't read]**

* * *

><p>Itachi membuka pintu apartement-nya dengan lemas. "Tadaima!" serunya.<p>

"Okaerinasai!" terdengar sambutan hangat ketika Itachi mulai memasuki ruang tamu apartement. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk di ruangan itu. Sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, Itachi melonggarkan dasi miliknya dan menggulung sampai batas siku kemeja lengan panjang yang dikenakannya.

Hari ini pekerjaan di kantor benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Belum lagi perbincangan tak kalah membosankan bersama teman-temannya saat istirahat siang tadi. Menambah beban di pikiran sulung Uchiha ini.

"Ah, Kakak sudah pulang?" sebuah suara menyentakkan Itachi dalam lamunannya. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari sosok mungil di hadapannya. Rambut indigo panjangnya yang kelihatan basah-sudah dipastikan ia baru selesai mandi, kaos berwarna ungu yang membungkus tubuh berkulit seputih susu yang dipadupadankan dengan rok yang sering sekali ia pakai.

Penampilannya mirip anak kecil. Akh, bodoh! Dia memang masih kecil kan?

"Hinata?" panggil Itachi.

Sosok yang dipanggil Hinata, yang masih Itachi anggap seperti anak kecil ini, adalah isteri sahnya. Pernikahan mereka baru berjalan satu minggu. Dan dalam satu minggu itu juga, Itachi membiasakan diri bersabar agar tidak 'macam-macam' pada isteri yang dari dulu ia anggap sebagai adik ini.

Sebenarnya Itachi merasa bersalah telah melakukan semua ini. Meminta Hinata yang saat ini baru menginjak usia remaja-tujuh belas tahun, menjadi isterinya. Tapi saat itu kondisinya benar-benar memojokkan dirinya. Sebagai sulung Uchiha, Itachi dituntut menjadi pewaris tunggal di keluarga Uchiha. Padahal masih ada adik laki-lakinya, Sasuke. Kondisi Ayah yang semakin memburuk, memperparah keadaaan Itachi. Keinginan terakhir sang Ayah adalah bisa melihat puteranya menikah dan cepat-cepat menggendong cucu-ini juga keinginan Ibunya. Dalam pikiran yang sempit itulah Itachi mengambil pilihan tidak bijak dalam hidupnya. Memilih Hinata, adik kelas yang terpaut delapan tahun dengan dirinya.

Saat itu otak Itachi benar-benar kosong! Tak ada satupun wanita atau mantan pacar yang terlintas dalam benaknya, kecuali Hinata.

Dan bodohnya lagi, Hinata malah menerimanya begitu saja karena dia mengatakan ingin segera membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia seperti Paman Hiashi, Ayahnya Hinata. Sial! Itachi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Akan lebih baik baginya kalau Hinata menolak pernikahan itu. Tapi kalau tidak dengan Hinata, ia harus dengan siapa lagi? Kembali pikirannya dipusingkan dengan situasi yang mendesaknya.

Memang kebetulan Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga telah lama menjalin hubungan baik. Baik dalam urusan bisnis maupun pribadi, keduanya sudah saling mengenal watak masing-masing. Jadi tidak sulit bagi Itachi mendapat restu dari calon mertua.

Tapi untuk mengorbankan masa depan Hinata, rasanya Itachi juga tak rela. Saat ini Hinata masih sekolah, jangan sampai ia berbuat macam-macam pada anak di bawah umur. Oleh sebab itu, sampai seminggu usia pernikahan mereka, Itachi belum melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata. Tunggu sampai Hinata lulus sekolah dulu.

Tapi kadang Itachi juga terbawa perasaan. Terlebih mendengar celotehan-celotehan dari teman-temannya ketika tahu ia menikahi gadis remaja dan belum melakukan malam pertama mereka.

"Tapi setidaknya jangan sampai tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Goda saja dia sedikit. Kau akan tahu begitu lucunya wajah mereka saat digoda oleh kita!"

Itachi ingin membuktikannya sekarang.

"Hinata, kemarilah," ujar Itachi seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Hinata agaknya ragu-ragu menerima uluran tangan Itachi.

"Kemarilah, isteri kecilku," bosan menunggu Hinata yang tak juga bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, Itachi menarik lengan Hinata, sampai Hinata jatuh di pangkuannya.

"Ka-" Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas menyadari kedekatan mereka saat ini.

Itachi memandang isterinya lekat-lekat. Sementara Hinata malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kau baru selesai mandi, hm?" tanya Itachi sambil mengesapi aroma tubuh Hinata di pangkuannya. Kedua lengannya telah memeluk erat tubuh kecil isterinya, semakin mendalami wangi yang saat ini menjadi kesukaannya. Hidung mancungnya menyusuri kulit leher Hinata. "Wangi sekali," gumam Itachi.

Hinata tidak bisa berhenti berdebar mendapat perlakuan dari suaminya. Baru kali ini Itachi berani melakukan ini pada dirinya setelah satu minggu pernikahan. Apakah Itachi mabuk?

Tak biasanya Itachi bersikap lembut seperti ini. Tapi jujur saja, Hinata menyukainya.

Kedua tangan mungilnya hanya bisa mencengkram erat bagian dada dari kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Itachi saat pria itu mulai menciumi leher dan tengkuknya. Saat dirasakannya salah satu tangan kekar itu menyusup di balik kaos yang dikenakannya dan membelai-belai perut dan kulit punggungnya, tubuh Hinata langsung melemas seketika.

Senyum samar terpatri di wajah Itachi ketika mendengar sang isteri mulai mendesah tertahan. Oleh karenanya, Itachi semakin tergoda untuk berbuat lebih dan lebih jauh lagi.

Itachi menarik kepala Hinata mendekat kemudian menciumnya dengan sayang.

Tak pernah Itachi rasakan sebelumnya rasa yang menyerang kuat di dadanya saat berciuman dengan seorang wanita seperti sekarang ini. Jantungnya berdetak hebat ketika bibirnya bertautan dengan milik Hinata. Bibir yang begitu lembut dan tipis ini, benar-benar membuat dirinya ketagihan.

"Hmmmmp…" suara erangan kecil Hinata di sela-sela ciuman mereka, membuat Itachi semakin menjadi. Apalagi ketika kedua tangan gemetar Hinata yang semula mencengkram dadanya kini berpindah naik menjadi merangkum wajahnya.

Mata keduanya terpejam untuk meresapi sentuhan hangat dari masing-masing pihak. Saat nafsu mengusai akal, ciuman hangat pun berubah menjadi panas. Itachi memagut dan melumat bibir Hinata dengan beringas. Kedua tangannya menyusupi rambut panjang tergerai Hinata, mencengkram dan meremasnya hingga berantakkan.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata membuka mulutnya, Itachi langsung memagut dan melumat bibir lembut itu berkali-kali. Menyalurkan emosi yang selama ini ia pendam dalam dirinya. Decakkan bibir dari keduanya bergema memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Itachi tersenyum saat isterinya itu membalas pagutan darinya. Hinata tidak terlalu buruk juga dalam hal berciuman.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Ketika keduanya mulai kehabisan nafas, barulah Itachi menyudahi ciuman mereka. Dengan pelan-pelan ia memisahkan bibirnya yang masih menempel erat dengan bibir Hinata.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Dada yang bergemuruh dan jantung yang berdetak semakin kencang. Masih dalam kawasan saling berdekatan, Itachi tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah merona Hinata. Sementara yang bersangkutan malah menundukkan kepala sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya semakin panas saat mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama sang suami tadi.

"Hinata?" Itachi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya demi melihat wajah Hinata yang ditundukkan.

"A-aku…akan siapkan air hangat dulu," dengan gugupnya Hinata langsung turun dari pangkuan Itachi dan bergegas lari menuju dapur.

Saat tubuh mungil isterinya itu sudah tak terlihat lagi, Itachi menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa sambil memegangi dadanya yang tidak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar aneh.

Kepalanya menengadah ke atas langit-langit apartement. "Kenapa rasanya nikmat sekali?" gumamnya seraya menyentuh bibirnya yang basah. Sesaat ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali menampilkan onyx murni khas Uchiha.

"Hm…" sudut bibirnya naik sedikit ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Untuk yang selanjutnya, bukan hanya bibir saja."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Cuma mau bikin ItaHina aja, kok! Pairing ini juga manis soalnya. Weleh, weleh.<p>

Buat 'The Name of Our Memories' juga ditunggu aja yah!*pede* :D

Gimana? Gimana? Dilanjutin gak? Kritik dan sarannya Wanna tunggu via review. Hehehe

**So, Wanna review?**


	2. Forgive me, Hinata

**_The One For Me_**

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Crack, Alternate Universe, Out of Character, M-rated, lemon, maybe? (=_=)a mudah-mudahan bikin deg-degan, etc. **

.

.

**Itachi & Hinata**

**Enjoy this chapter, minna~**

.

.

oOo oOo oOo

Itachi sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca buku. Mata onyx-nya teralihkan dari tulisan-tulisan ke arah pintu saat mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" sedikit malas-malasan, Itachi meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dan mengubah posisi berbaringnya ke posisi duduk. Kedua mata hitamnya menatap penuh tanda tanya ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu. Tidak biasanya Hinata datang ke kamarnya malam-malam begini.

Hinata tampak ragu-ragu, tapi dipaksakannya juga menghampiri Itachi. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang tanpa berani menatap suaminya. Meremas erat beberapa buku di pelukannya, Hinata akhirnya membuka suara. "A..ano, Kak. Bi-bisa ajarkan aku soal-soal yang ada di buku ini?" Hinata menyerahkan salah satu buku yang dipeganganya pada Itachi.

"A-ada beberapa soal yang kurang a-aku mengerti. Mungkin Kakak bisa mengajariku?"

Sebenarnya Hinata malu melakukan ini. Tapi apa daya, ia memang agak kurang dalam bidang hitung-menghitung. Kebetulan Uchiha itu dikenal jenius oleh semua orang. Jadi untuk membantu isteri yang sedang kesusahan dalam mengerjakan soal-soal seperti ini, pasti tidak sulit untuk orang seukuran Itachi.

Lagipula Itachi itu orangnya baik.

Itachi terlihat mengangguk-angguk melihat tulisan yang ada pada buku Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengerling ke arah Hinata. "Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri terus? Ayo, duduk di sini," kata Itachi menepuk tempat kosong di depannya. Hinata tersenyum kemudian naik ke atas ranjang dan memulai pelajaran mereka.

.

.

Tak terasa satu jam telah berlalu. Seperti tak kenal lelah saja, Itachi masih setia menjelaskan beberapa soal yang kurang dipahami oleh Hinata. Jemari panjangnya menari-nari indah pada kertas putih ketika ia menuliskan cara pengerjaan suatu soal. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk-mengangguk saja. Tak ada satupun penjelasan dari Itachi yang masuk ke otaknya. Ia terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah yang terbingkai sempurna di hadapannya. Hinata sudah sadar dari dulu kalau Itachi sangatlah tampan. Suaminya itu memiliki bola mata hitam yang sangat indah, tajam dan memesona. Hidung yang mancung dan rahang yang bagus. Pandangan Hinata beralih ke bibir Itachi yang masih menggumamkan kata-kata yang terdengar _blur_ oleh Hinata. Gerak bibirnya ketika mengucapkan sesuatu sangat…

"Hei, matamu melihat kemana?" tegur Itachi yang otomatis membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan wajahnya pada buku di dipangkuannya dan mengucapkan kata maaf pada Itachi. Ia jadi salah tingkah karena ketahuan mencuri pandang dan bukannya menyimak penjelasan dari Itachi.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"Eh, a-ano…bi-bisakah diulang dari awal lagi?"

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Jadi, nilai X=" Itachi tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat melihat ke arah Hinata. Anak muridnya itu sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum di balik tangan yang menutupi wajah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak heran Hinata tertidur. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Dengan begitu Itachi membereskan buku-buku dan pensil yang berantakan, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja di samping ranjang.

"Kebiasaan buruk," gumam Itachi ketika melihat Hinata yang tertidur sambil mengemut ibu jarinya sendiri. Dengan pelan-pelan Itachi memindahkan jemari Hinata dari bibir tipisnya.

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang, wajah Hinata terlihat merengut. Kembali ia mengarahkan ibu jari ke bibirnya tapi tangan Itachi terlebih dulu menahannya.

"Hinata…Hinata…" panggil Itachi mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil isterinya, berharap sang isteri bangun dan pindah tidur ke kamarnya sendiri. Tapi melihat tidak ada respon dari Hinata, yang kali ini malah terlihat semakin membenamkan kepalanya di selimut tebal dalam pelukkannya, Itachi berinisiatif memindahkan Hinata ke kamarnya.

Detik berikutnya tubuh mungil itu telah berada aman pada kedua lengan kekar milik Itachi. Kemudian ia menggendong Hinata sampai ke kamar dan perlahan merebahkan tubuh sang isteri pada ranjang empuk di kamar yang beraroma lembut tersebut. Itachi baru sadar, ini adalah pertama kali ia memasuki kamar isterinya. Kamar Hinata terlihat rapi, bersih dan nyaman. Beberapa foto tersusun rapi di dinding kamarnya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Itachi ketika melihat kembali foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata yang diletakkan di atas meja dekat lampu kamar.

Melihat sekilas ke arah Hinata, Itachi kembali tersenyum. Kali ini terlihat seperti sebuah ringisan. Itachi memegang pinggangnya yang terasa sakit akibat menggendong Hinata. Ternyata tubuh isterinya itu lumayan berat juga. Saat akan berniat kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur, tiba-tiba saja Hinata menarik lengannya hingga mau tak mau Itachi terjatuh di atas tubuh Hinata. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat punggung Itachi seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Itachi menutup matanya. "Benar-benar kebiasaan buruk," desis Itachi mencoba menarik diri yang jatuh tepat di atas dada Hinata.

"Kalau seperti ini….aku mana bisa tahan," gumam Itachi seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Bukan sesuatu yang sulit baginya. Itachi memandang wajah Hinata yang terlelap dengan damainya kemudian mencolek hidung Hinata sekilas. "Jangan menggodaku lagi. Setidaknya, jangan sekarang."

* * *

><p>Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat lapang berumput hijau muda pagi itu.<p>

"Yakin kau mau turun di sini? Ini kan masih jauh dari sekolahmu," tanya Itachi pada Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata mengangguk pasti. Ini adalah tempat paling aman bagi Hinata diantar jemput oleh Itachi. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata masih berstatus siswi SMU kelas tiga di KHS. Pernikahannya dengan Itachi masih menjadi rahasia. Kalau teman-teman di sekolahnya melihat Hinata yang dijemput oleh seorang pria yang tidak dikenal sebagai saudara Hinata, itu bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan pada teman-temannya di sekolah. Lagipula Hinata malas untuk mengarang tentang kehidupannya yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

Tiba-tiba saja keduanya malah terdiam begitu saja. Suasananya berubah tidak nyaman.

Itachi yang ragu-ragu untuk memberikan kecupan selamat jalan dan Hinata yang menunggu Itachi memberikan kecupan untuknya sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Hinata masih saja diam di tempat duduknya, menunggu. Dalam pikirannya merutuki Itachi yang benar-benar tidak peka sebagai seorang suami. Hinata sering melihat dalam film, suami yang memberikan kecupan mesra pada sang isteri sebelum ia pergi ke kantor. Hinata sebenarnya juga ingin. Tapi sepertinya Itachi diam-diam saja. Dan itu benar-benar merusak mood-nya hari ini.

"A-aku pergi dulu," pada akhirnya Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu juga.

"Hinata?" suara berat Itachi dan tangan kekar yang menahan lengannya, berhasil menghentikan gerak tangan Hinata yang akan membuka pintu mobil. Hinata yang saat itu sedikit sebal, menolehkan wajahnya dengan malas pada Itachi.

Hinata terpaku sesaat ketika mendapati Itachi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak biasa. Tangannya naik membelai pipi kiri Hinata, mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut. Hingga akhirnya Itachi menundukkan kepala, sedikit membuka mulutnya dan mengecup sudut bibir Hinata.

Wajah Hinata jelas memerah saat Itachi mengesapi segala yang ada pada mulutnya. Jemarinya yang bertautan dengan jemari Itachi semakin mengerat ketika suaminya itu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Rasa sebalnya pada Itachi langsung menghilang begitu saja saat dirasakannya sapuan lembut yang memanjakan bibirnya. Setiap tarikkan nafas yang memburu dari keduanya menggelitik wajah masing-masing. Ini adalah kali kedua Itachi memberikan cumbuan memabukkan pada dirinya. Hingga Hinata sadar, ia maupun Itachi tidak akan kuat menahan semua ini. Terlebih bagi Itachi, suaminya itu telah bersabar berapa lamanya. Maka sebelum semuanya lebih jauh lagi, Hinata melepaskan bibir Itachi dan mendorong wajah tampan itu sedikit menjauh.

"A-a-aku sudah terlambat, Kak!" dengan cepatnya Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan berlari meninggalkan Itachi yang terdiam melihatnya.

Tak lama Itachi menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran tempat duduk. Keningnya berkerut melihat sosok Hinata yang telah hilang sepenuhnya di belokan depan sana.

"Bukannya di film-film suka seperti itu? Tapi Hinata seperti tidak menyukainya," tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Corporation.<p>

Berpasang-pasang mata tak henti-hentinya memandang aneh ke arah Itachi. Bisikkan-bisikkan kecil terdengar jelas oleh telinganya. Matanya menatap tajam pada beberapa karyawati yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya hormat saat ketahuan berlaku kurang sopan pada atasan tertinggi Uchiha Corporation tersebut. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka, Itachi melenggang memasuki ruangannya.

"Ugh!" terdengar erangan kesakian dari dalam ruangan Itachi yang sontak menarik beberapa karyawan bergerombol sambil tak lepas-lepasnya memandang pintu ruangan dimana Itachi berada.

"Kau lihat, dari tadi Itachi-sama memegang pinggangnya terus. Sepertinya habis tertimpa sesuatu yang berat," bisik salah satu karyawati pada rekannya.

"Kau lupa? Itachi-sama kan pengantin baru. Yang namanya pengantin baru itu sering sakit pinggang," timpal seorang lagi. Menghadirkan rona merah di kedua pipi masing-masing orang yang mendengarnya. Membayangkan malam hebat Itachi dan sang isteri sampai-sampai membuat atasan mereka sakit pinggang begitu.

"Isteri Itachi-sama hebat ya!"

oOo oOo oOo

Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto. Pulang sekolah begini, ia memang sering terlihat bersama dengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Dulu ia memang sempat suka pada pemuda maniak ramen di sampingnya ini. Tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali. Kali ini hatinya telah seutuhnya milik Itachi, suaminya. Hinata berupaya keras untuk melupakan Naruto. Hingga Itachi yang kemudian melamarnya, wajah orang yang terbawa dalam mimpinya bukan lagi Naruto, melainkan Itachi yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kita berpisah di sini ya, Hinata!" ucap Naruto.

Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Sa-sampai bertemu besok, Naruto-kun," balas Hinata.

"Oke!" pemuda blonde itu menimpalinya dengan cengiran khas miliknya, kemudian berjalan pergi hingga benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Hinata menghela nafas kemudian berbalik melawan arah, berjalan menghampiri sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berpisah dengan Naruto tadi. Sosok yang Hinata kenali sebagai Itachi terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kali ini ia takut menghadapi Itachi. Pria itu pasti melihat ia dan Naruto pulang beriringan tadi. Menurut Hinata, Itachi itu tipe pencemburu.

Langkahnya semakin mendekati Itachi yang bersender menunggunya di pintu mobil tempat biasa ia duduk. Baru saja Hinata akan mempercepat langkahnya, pandangannya tertuju pada sekumpulan bocah yang sedang ayik bermain baseball di lapangan bawah sana. Matanya terarahkan pada bola yang dipukul dengan keras hingga melesat jauh ke arah…ke arah Itachi!

Lavender Hinata terbelalak. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah Itachi yang memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Kakak, awas!"

Hinata dengan segera memeluk Itachi dan membalikkan tubuhnya melindungi dengan punggungnya.

_BUGH!_

Hingga akhirnya Hinata lah yang terkena pukulan bola tersebut. Panas dan perih serasa menyengat punggungnya, Hinata sampai mencengkram bagian lengan dari kemeja yang Itachi kenakan.

"Hi-Hinata?" Itachi panik luar biasa melihat Hinata yang meringis kesakitan di depannya.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan dasar bocah-bocah nakal!" teriak Itachi geram yang membuat sekumpulan bocah tersebut berlarian kabur.

"Jangan lari kalian!" baru saja Itachi akan mengejar anak-anak nakal tersebut, Hinata terlebih dulu menahan lengannya.

"Ja-jangan, Kak! Mereka hanya anak kecil, kasihan," lirih Hinata.

"Tapi kau jadi-"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya.

Itachi tak kuasa menahan amarahnya. Tadinya ia ingin bertanya siapa pemuda berambut kuning yang pulang bersama Hinata itu. Tapi melihat kondisinya seperti ini, Itachi akan menundanya dulu. Dengan begitu, Itachi merengkuh tubuh Hinata ke pelukkannya, mengecup kepala Hinata sambil bergumam, "Maafkan aku. Kita pulang sekarang,"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Dibalasnya pelukkan Itachi dengan erat. Dan keduanya pun masuk ke mobil untuk pulang.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya keduanya telah sampai di apartement. Itachi yang setia menuntun Hinata dari awal mereka turun dari mobil sampai masuk ke apartement.<p>

"A-aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Kak. Tidak usah cemas sa-sampai seperti ini," dengan lembutnya, Hinata melepaskan tangan Itachi yang melingkari punggungnya. Meyakinkan suaminya ini kalau dia baik-baik saja. Bukannya ia mau menolak Itachi yang sudah berbaik hati untuknya, hanya saja, Hinata jadi merasa sangat tidak sepadan dengan Itachi. Pria ini benar-benar lembut pada dirinya, begitu baik. Sementara ia, tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang harusnya diberikan oleh seorang isteri.

"Kalau begitu, kau istiratlah. Untuk makan malam, biar aku yang pesankan nanti," kata Itachi. Hinata hanya menggangguk mengerti kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Sama halnya seperti Hinata, Itachi pun masuk ke kamarnya, membuka kemejanya dan menyambar sebuah handuk berwarna biru yang kemudian ia sampirkan di bahunya. Hari sudah mulai sore, Itachi berniat merendamkan tubuhnya di air hangat yang mungkin saja bisa menghilangkan stressnya hari ini. Tapi saat ia hendak menuju kamar mandi dan melewati kamar Hinata, terdengar ringisan kesakitan dari dalam.

Hinata?

Perlahan Itachi meraih kenop dan membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tak dikunci tersebut. Itachi bisa menangkap sosok Hinata membelakanginya yang terlihat tengah membuka seragam yang dipakainya. Yang menjadi perhatian Itachi adalah memar berwarna merah menyala yang merusak kesempurnaan kulit putih Hinata. Ringisan Hinata barusan pasti karena tanpa sengaja seragamnya bergesekkan pada bagian memar saat seragamnya akan dilepas.

Tanpa sadar Itachi mendekati Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata yang baru melepas seragam dan pakaian dalamnya langsung terpekik kaget ketika dengan tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya. Dengan refleks Hinata langsung menutupi bagian dadanya yang tanpa pelindung apapun itu dengan seragamnya.

"Ka-Kakak?" dengan cemas Hinata menolehkan kepala dari balik bahunya. Mata pria itu terpejam. Sama sekali tidak melonggarkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Maaf," adalah sebuah bisikkan yang tertangkap oleh pendengaran Hinata.

Hinata semakin mengeratkan dirinya pada seragam yang ia pakai di depan dadanya itu.

"Gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka," Itachi merasa begitu bersalah. Harusnya ia yang melindungi Hinata, bukan malah sebaliknya. Ia membelai memar tersebut yang membuat tubuh Hinata bergidik. Sudah jelas memar tersebut cukup sakit untuk isterinya itu. Dengan perlahan, dikecupnya bagian luka di punggung tersebut, berharap akan sedikit meringankan rasa sakit Hinata.

"Maafkan aku," ditelusurinya punggung mulus itu dengan bibirnya, dikecupinya beberapa kali dan mau tak mau membuat Hinata mendesah pelan.

Tangan besarnya menyelinap masuk ke bawah seragam yang Hinata pakai untuk menutupi bagian depannya yang terbuka. "Apa sebelah sini juga terasa sakit?" bisik Itachi sambil meremas pelan dada sebelah kanan Hinata.

"A-ah!"

Mendengar desahan Hinata yang semakin kencang, Itachi tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Didorongnya tubuh Hinata ke ranjang, sementara ia langsung memposisikan diri di atas tubuh Hinata.

Nafas Hinata terasa berat. Wajahnya mulai memanas menyadari posisinya dengan Itachi kali ini. Itachi tersenyum menatap Hinata dan membelai-belai keningnya dengan sayang, menyisihkan poni-poninya yang mulai memanjang ke pinggir. Demi Tuhan Itachi sangat menyayangi isterinya ini. Dan melihat Hinata yang tidak berdaya seperti ini membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis. Bayangan kenikmatan yang akan ia reguk saat bercinta dengan tubuh indah yang ia tindih dibawahnya ini telah menari-nari liar dalam benaknya. Itachi mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada Hinata, tapi telunjuk Hinata terlebih dulu menghentikan aksinya.

"Kenapa?" Itachi bertanya.

"Me-menurut teman-temanku…ci-ciuman itu awal dari segalanya,"

Itachi hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan dari Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata melanjutkan. "Ka-karena saat berciuman dengan Kakak, a-aku…pikiranku langsung kosong. A-aku takut kalau sampai ti-tidak bisa menahan diriku dan juga Kakak. Aku ta-takut kita hilang kendali. Bi-bisakah Kakak menunggu?" ucap Hinata takut-takut. Ekspresi pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibaca. Dan selanjutnya Hinata bisa melihat Itachi yang tersenyum sinis.

"Maaf…" Itachi menyingkirkan telunjuk Hinata di depan bibirnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa," mengabaikan perkataan Hinata, Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dan mencumbu Hinata dengan penuh hasrat.

Cukup sudah. Pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan diri juga. Hinata terlalu indah untuk diabaikan olehnya. Apalagi ketika bibir yang ia lumat itu mendesah pelan, menciptakan suatu rasa tersendiri baginya untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

Itachi menyusupkan kedua lengannya ke belakang punggung Hinata hingga dada Hinata terangkat naik. Dalam hitungan detik, ciuman Itachi semakin liar dan menuntut lebih. Kepala Itachi yang bergerak-gerak miring seirama lumatan dan pagutan yang ia lakukan pada bibir Hinata. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan adalah mencengkram seragam satu-satunya pelindung bagian depan tubuhnya yang terbuka.

"Ka…" Hinata mengerang saat ciuman Itachi mulai turun ke lehernya. Menggigitnya pelan dan mengesapnya lembut.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku 'Kakak', hm?" tanya Itachi dengan nada seduktif. "Aku ini suamimu, Hinata."

Tubuh Hinata terasa melemas seketika, pikirannya benar-benar kosong saat ini.

"Uuuuhh…" tubuh Hinata menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika sebuah ciuman penuh gairah mendarat di bahunya yang terbuka. Itachi semakin berambisi menekan tubuh Hinata pelan di bawahnya.

Kemudian Itachi mencengkram kedua tangan Hinata yang memeluk erat seragam yang sudah kusut itu. Ia mengerang saat menyingkap seragam tersebut yang kini membuat dada Hinata terekspos sempurna di hadapannya.

Wajah putih Hinata berubah semakin merah dari sebelumnya. Ia sangat malu. Mengingat ini adalah pertama kali tubuhnya dilihat oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Hinata menjerit saat dirasakannya suaminya itu melumat penuh nafsu kedua dadanya yang terbuka. Hinata mencengkram sprei di sampingnya, melampiaskan rasa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh Hinata. Setiap kecupan yang diberikan Itachi di bagian-bagian sensitive dari tubuhnya membuat desiran-desiran aneh dalam darahnya. Kedua kaki Itachi menyusup diantara paha Hinata, yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik.

"Ngg…ngg.." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya yang kemungkinan besar akan semakin merangsang Itachi. Dadanya yang tengah dipagut liar oleh Itachi kembali terangkat naik ketika salah satu tangan terlatih Itachi membelai pinggul dan pahanya. Tapi anehnya, kenapa ia malah tidak bisa melawan? Membiarkan saja Itachi menguasai tubuhnya seutuhnya.

"It…Itachi..kun.." dengan terengah-engah, Hinata mengucapkan nama Itachi ketika tubuhnya berguling dan berganti posisi sehingga sekaranglah Hinata yang berada di atas tubuh Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum puas. Dadanya yang telanjang dan basah karena keringat, naik turun dengan cepat. Tangannya terulur menarik kepala Hinata dan mencumbunya kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya kembali, hingga posisinya sama seperti awal.

Drrrrtttt drrrrrrt

Getaran ponsel yang bergetar di samping ranjang, menyentakkan mereka berdua. Dengan perasaan tak ikhlas, Itachi bangkit dari tubuh Hinata dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang buru-buru menaikkan selimut tebal hingga dadanya.

Hinata mengangkat telepon tersebut. "Ha-hallo? O-oh, Sakura-chan."

Itachi menghela nafas lega begitu mengetahui si penelpon tersebut bukanlah dari anak laki-laki.

"A-aku? A..aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ta-tadi aku berlari dari dapur, ma-makanya sedikit kelelahan," ia sedikit mengerling ke arah Itachi, dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat mata mereka bertemu. Hinata kembali merona mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang belum sepenuhnya normal.

Lama mereka berbicara, akhirnya sambungan telepon itu berhenti juga. "I-iya. akan kuusahakan. Ta-tapi aku ti-tidak janji ya Sakura-chan," dengan begitu Hinata menutup ponsel flip-nya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

"Siapa?" meskipun sudah tahu nama orang yang menelpon Hinata, Itachi bertanya juga.

"Da-dari Sakura-chan, te-teman sekelasku," jawab Hinata.

"Ada apa dia menelponmu?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Itachi pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya. "A-ano…besok Sakura-chan mengajakku me-menginap ke villa milik keluarganya di puncak," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Ka-kalau Kakak ti-tidak mengizinkan juga ti-"

"Kata siapa aku tidak mengizinkanmu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau boleh ikut, Hinata," wajah Hinata berubah berseri-seri mendengar jawaban dari Itachi tersebut. Sudah dari dulu Hinata ingin berlibur ke villa milik Sakura-chan, tapi Ayahnya selalu melarangnya. Kata Sakura malamnya nanti akan ada pesta kembang api. Pasti akan seru sekali! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya semangat.

"Tapi ada syaratnya…" kepala Hinata terangkat mendengar Itachi kembali membuka suaranya, memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu," katanya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Kenapa yang bikinnya juga malah ikut deg-degan? Parah deh! DX<p>

Wokeh, chap 2 udah kelar nich! Sori dori stoberi kalo Wana bikin Itachi super OOC. Kan udah ada warningnya di atas. Gomen juga kalo kurang hot!*plak*

Oya, kemarin gomen ada kesalahan. Fic ini emang rated-nya M, tapi malah ketaro di T. Gomen, ini pure kesalahan Wana. Perasaan Wana udah naro di rated M, kenapa pas baca lagi malah ada di T? Bingung sendiri kenapa bisa kayak gitu. Takutnya malah dibaca sama anak di bawah umur lima tahun*loh?*

Dan makasiiiiiiiiih banget Wana ucapkan buat:

**miss lavender, Takeru, X-mobile, uchihyuu nagisa, SparkyuELF, Haru3173, , Pledis, Shinrei Azuranica, chibi tsukiko chan, Sky pea-chan, Males Login, aya, zoroutecchi, Ai HinataLawliet, Mona Rukisa-chan, kamikaze, Mega hime, Chikuma not login, ririrea, reehyuuga, misscurious, keiKo-buu89, AiChan-KIe, nn **

Mind to R&R? ^_^ again?


	3. You're Frozen

**_The One For Me_**

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Crack, Alternate Universe, Out of Character, M-rated, lime**, **etc.**

.

.

**Itachi & Hinata**

**[Don't like, don't read]**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata turun dari mobil Itachi yang langsung disambut teriakkan girang dari Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Hinata-chan! Akhirnya kau ikut juga,"

Sakura tidak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya seperti sekarang ini. Mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat itu tidaklah mudah. Selalu saja gadis itu mendapat larangan keras dari ayahnya. Maka saat hari ini Hinata datang berkumpul, Sakura benar-benar senang.

"Tumben sekali kau bisa ikut, Hinata?" tanya Tenten kemudian. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman saja.

"Kau juga datang, Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang familiar tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata. Ia sedikit kaget begitu mengetahui kalau Naruto juga ikut kemari. Bukan hanya Naruto saja, tapi ada Kiba, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya juga.

Hinata segera menarik Sakura menjauhi Naruto kemudian berbisik kepadanya. "Sakura-chan ti-tidak bilang dulu kalau membawa anak laki-laki ikut?"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak bilang akan membawa laki-laki ikut kan?" timpal Sakura.

"Eh?" Hinata melongo, matanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura. Terlihat Itachi baru keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Baru ketika Itachi tepat berada di sampingnya, Hinata langsung memperkenalkan Itachi pada teman-temannya.

"Ma-maaf, tidak memberitahukan dulu kalau aku mengajak kakak sepupuku juga, Kak Itachi," ujar Hinata. Semuanya tercengang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata punya kakak sepupu lagi selain Neji," sela Tenten. Wajahnya sedikit merona ketika melihat pemuda tampan yang terlihat dewasa di matanya.

"Me-memang…" ucap Hinata agak kikuk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo semuanya segera masuk. Siangnya kita pesta barbeque ya!" seru Sakura yang mendapat anggukkan penuh antusias dari teman-temannya.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan ya, Kak?" ucap Hinata sambil mendongak melihat wajah Itachi.

"Hn," Itachi menanggapinya dengan malas.

.

.

Malamnya, saat hendak masuk ke kamar, Hinata melihat Itachi yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dengan penasaran, Hinata menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Kak?"

"Kita keluar dulu yuk!" ajak Itachi. Hinata mengangguk kemudian menggenggam tangan Itachi.

Tempat yang mereka pilih tak begitu jauh dari villa milik Sakura. Hanya sebuah taman kecil beraroma mawar dengan semak-semak rimbun di sana sini. Kebetulan ada sebuah bangku panjang terbuat dari kayu yang masih terlihat cerah. Keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di sana.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan dantara mereka. Hinata yang semenjak tadi memejamkan matanya merasakan segarnya udara malam, langsung mengangguk. Dan perlahan matanya kembali terbuka. Tapi saat melihat ke samping, ternyata Itachi tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Wajah Hinata merona saat sebelah tangan Itachi mengangkat dagunya, memaksa menatap dirinya. Padahal Hinata paling tidak bisa kalau harus bertatapan dengan mata onyx sehitam malam yang membuatnya terpesona itu. Dan jantung Hinata berdebar-debar kencang ketika Itachi mulai memiringkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya dan semakin mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya.

Nyaris saja bibir keduanya akan bertemu kalau saja tidak ada sebuah suara yang memanggil nama Hinata dari belakang mereka. Keduanya langsung memisahkan diri kemudian menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Hinata, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Rupanya kau ada di sini ya?"

"Naruto-kun…"

Sejak dari awal, Itachi sudah tidak menyukai anak laki-laki pirang ini. Ditambah kali ini dia juga sudah merusak kebersamaannya dengan Hinata.

"Kembang apinya hampir mulai loh, Hinata. Ayo kita lihat!" Naruto tersenyum dan dengan serta merta menarik tangan kanan Hinata, mengajaknya pergi.

"Tu-tunggu Naruto-kun.." Hinata merasa tidak enak hati pada Itachi. Saat Naruto kembali memaksanya pergi dengan cara menarik tangannya, Itachi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Menahan tangan kiri Hinata, menahannya untuk pergi.

"Ka-kak.." merasa ada sebuah tangan lain di tangannya, Hinata menoleh ke arah Itachi yang kali ini tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Tunggu apalagi, Hinata? Ayo kita pergi!" Naruto menarik tangannya lagi, sedangkan Itachi masih tetap menahan tangannya.

"Biarkan mereka, Kak," sebuah tangan yang lembut bersatu di atas genggaman Itachi di tangan Hinata. Seiring dengan tarikkan Naruto di tangan kanan Hinata, genggaman Itachi semakin melonggar. Ia menatap Hinata sendu saat jemari lentik itu terlepas dari jemarinya. Hinata pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang sebentar," kata Sakura yang berdiri di samping Itachi. Ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Itachi, hanya memikirkan dirinya saja. Tujuannya mengajak Hinata ikut adalah demi mendekatkannya dengan Naruto. Sakura tahu Hinata telah lama menyukai Naruto, jadi saat ada kesempatan langka seperti ini, kenapa tidak ia manfaatkan.

* * *

><p>"Ki-kita mau kemana, Na-Naruto-kun…" tanya Hinata ketika tangannya masih saja digenggam oleh Naruto dan mengajaknya berlari-lari entah kemana.<p>

_Syuut! Door!_

Ratusan warna indah saling berpadu menghiasi langit malam. Hinata dibuat takjub olehnya.

Naruto memandang sekilas pada Hinata di sampingnya. "Kupikir kau pasti akan suka, jadi ku ajak kau kemari," ujar Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada kerlap-kerlip mewah di atas langit.

"Indah, bukan?" Naruto masih tidak melepas pandangannya dari kembang api yang terus-menerus dinyalakan.

"A-aku ingin pulang…"

Naruto terhenyak ketika didengarnya suara Hinata yang memintanya untuk pulang. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, mencari-cari wajah Hinata yang ia tundukkan. "Tapi, kembang apinya baru-"

"Aku ingin pulang!" kali ini Hinata setengah berteriak yang sontak membuat Naruto heran.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang," kata Naruto mengalah.

* * *

><p>Hinata hampir menangis begitu tahu dari Sakura kalau Itachi pulang duluan meninggalkan dirinya. Terlebih lagi, tak satupun SMS yang dibalasnya dan telpon yang diangkat oleh Itachi.<p>

"Jangan pulang sendirian Hinata. Ini sudah malam," cegah Sakura ketika melihat Hinata sudah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. A-aku harus segera menyusul Kak Itachi," tukas Hinata.

"Kak Itachi bilang dia ada pekerjaan mendadak di kantornya, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas. Hari sudah larut malam. Aku janji besok kita pulang pagi-pagi," ujar Sakura meyakinkan. Hingga akhirnya Hinata mengalah dan mengikuti saran dari Sakura.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, hubungan Itachi dan Hinata jadi merenggang. Itachi jadi jarang sekali ada di rumah dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan di kantor. Hinata tahu Itachi hanya berdalih dan menghindarinya. Kalau dulu ia sering diantar jemput oleh suaminya itu ke sekolahan, sekarang ia hanya diantar berangkat ke sekolah saja. Hinata mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia janganlah menjadi orang yang manja. Mungkin karena kesibukannya, Itachi jadi tak sempat menjemputnya.

Tapi yang jadi pikiran Hinata sekarang bukanlah karena Itachi tidak menjemputnya lagi bila pulang sekolah. Melainkan karena sikap dingin Itachi pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Keduanya mulai jarang berinteraksi satu sama lain. Jika Hinata bertanya sesuatu pun, suaminya itu hanya menanggapi sekenanya saja. Hinata merasa terabaikan. Dan ia benci akan hal itu. Hinata lebih memilih kalau Itachi menampar atau memarahinya, asalkan Itachi kembali seperti dulu lagi. Bukan seperti ini. Menganggap dirinya seolah-olah tidak ada. Kalaupun ada kesalahan yang ia perbuat, kenapa Itachi tidak mengatakannya. Malah membiarkannya terjebak dalam rasa bersalah yang tak berujung.

"He-hentikan, Kak!" dengan nada setengah berteriak, Hinata mencoba menarik perhatian Itachi yang masih sibuk dengan laptop di depannya.

"Hn? Hentikan apa?" Itachi yang menopang dagu masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Ia membuka beberapa dokumen kemudian menyalinnya. Hinata merasa diacuhkan.

"Ke-kenapa Kakak seperti ini…memangnya a-apa salahku.."

Tek!

Jemari Itachi berhenti dari aktivitasnya mengetik saat didengarnya Hinata berkata demikian.

"A-aku…tidak mau seperti ini.." gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan pecah.

Sesaat suasana terasa sunyi, sampai akhirnya Itachi membuka suara.

"Lalu…kau maunya aku bagaimana?" ucap Itachi sebelum akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hinata yang berdiri di samping sofa yang didudukinya. Pandangannya seolah malas menghadapi Hinata.

Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya. Tanpa sadar ia dorong tubuh Itachi hingga terbaring dan mencengkram masing-masing pergelangan tangan Itachi.

Itachi yang didorong secara tiba-tiba kontan saja terkejut dibuatnya. Apalagi saat ia hendak protes atas perbuatan isterinya itu, bibirnya terlebih dulu dibuat bungkam oleh bibir Hinata. Bisa ia rasakan, tubuh Hinata yang bergetar di atasnya. Gadis itu semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan Itachi, ia tak berniat membalas maupun menolak ciuman yang terkesan memaksa itu.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, Hinata menyudahi perlakuannya pada Itachi. Bibir keduanya terlihat memucat dan terengah-engah. Bisa dipastikan hal itu dikarenakan kurangnya oksigen yang masuk ke paru-paru mereka berdua.

"Kau…agresif sekali," kata Itachi dengan nada datar, tatapannya masih sedingin seperti sebelumnya. "Aku sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku," ucapnya lagi hingga kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping.

Tapi tak urung juga Itachi sedikit tersentak ketika sesuatu yang basah menetes di pipinya. Dialihkannya kembali wajahnya, dan betapa mencelos hatinya begitu melihat gadis yang belum kunjung bangkit dari atas tubuhnya itu terisak di hadapannya. Lavender pucat itu berkaca-kaca, menumpahkan air mata yang pasti sudah sejak lama ia bendung.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, meremas dengan erat kerah baju Itachi. Baru saja Itachi hendak merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu, Hinata terlebih dulu berdiri dari atas tubuhnya, menghapus air matanya dan berlari kencang keluar dari apartement mereka dengan meninggalkan debaman pintu yang keras.

_Ctarr!_

Detik berikutnya, bunyi petir diiringi turunnya hujan deras di luar sana dengan segera menyentakkan Itachi. Hinata pergi dalam cuaca malam yang buruk seperti ini.

"Hinata!" pekik Itachi khawatir yang langsung berlari keluar apartement menyusul isterinya itu.

* * *

><p><em>Ctaarr!<em>

Kilat yang menyambar-nyambar disertai gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga itu semakin membuat Hinata takut. Ia memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"A-aku…ta-takut…hiks.." isak tangis ketakutan menjadi pelengkap suasana buruk malam itu. Dimana Hinata berteduh di salah satu pohon di taman kota dekat sekolahnya. Tubuhnya menggigil karena basah kuyup. Dalam situasi seperti ini, kenapa ia malah sempat-sempatnya berfikiran kalau Itachi akan datang menyusulnya. Bodoh! Runtuk Hinata dalam hati. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Hinata ingin hal itu terjadi.

Dan saat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan tempat masuk ke taman, ia menangkap siluet laki-laki tinggi dengan payung yang dipakainya.

Meski tak jelas dikarenakan lampu kota yang mati, Hinata yakin sosok itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya.

'Kakak..' dengan segera Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya berteduh dan langsung berlari menyongsong tubuh tegap itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" lirih Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di dada bidang laki-laki di hadapannya. Hinata tahu ia salah. Ia pasti salah sehingga membuat Itachi bersikap dingin kepadanya. Jadi, saat ini ia ingin minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya pada Itachi.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku…" ucap Hinata lagi.

"Hinata?"

Tubuh Hinata langsung membeku saat didengarnya suara lembut yang mengalun pelan di dekat telinganya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia dongakkan kepalanya demi menatap wajah laki-laki yang ia peluk saat ini.

_Ctaaaarr! _

Cahaya kilat memantulkan dengan jelas wajah orang yang kini sangat dekat dengannya.

Wajah itu…bukanlah milik suaminya, Itachi. Hinata merasa sulit bernafas saat ini. Lidahnya terasa kaku saat dengan pasti ia akan mengucapkan satu nama untuk laki-laki yang kini menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Na..Naruto-kun…"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku…" perkataan Hinata terpotong karena dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dengan saat erat, membuat tubuh keduanya basah kuyup tersiram air hujan karena payung yang sengaja Naruto jatuhkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja,"

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi. Apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi pasti telah membuat Naruto salah paham. Ia sudah tidak lagi menyukai Naruto. Karena sekarang hatinya adalah milik Itachi seorang. Dan saat Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari balik bahu kokoh Naruto, saat itu juga matanya membulat sempurna.

Di sana, tak jauh dari tempatnya dipeluk oleh Naruto, berdirilah sosok Uchiha Itachi dengan tubuh basah kuyup menatapnya penuh marah. Hinata akan mencegah Itachi pergi kalau saja Naruto tak memeluknya seerat ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto-kun…tapi aku…mencintai orang lain…"

Secara perlahan, Hinata mendorong dada Naruto menjauh dan dengan segera berlari menyusul Itachi.

Naruto terpaku di tempat. "Jadi begitu ya?" gumam Naruto lirih. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya membiarkan tetesan air hujan ini membasahi seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Hinata semakin mempercepat larinya. Dadanya sudah kembang kempis karena kelelahan. Ia hampir sampai di apartementnya, karena berpikir, Itachi pasti akan langsung pulang. Setelahnya, Hinata akan meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Itachi pasti mau mendengarkannya, batin Hinata berharap.<p>

Tapi saat dilihatnya sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenal betul keluar dari kawasan apartementnya, Hinata langsung panik. Disusulnya mobil yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang itu.

"Kakak! Kakak mau kemana? Buka pintunya!" Hinata memukul-mukul kaca mobil Itachi dengan keras. Sambil tetap berlari menyamai lajunya mobil, Hinata masih memukul-mukulkan genggamannya dengan keras.

"Kakak! Akan aku jelaskan semuanya! Kakak salah paham!"

Bukannya memberhentikan mobilnya, Itachi malah mmpecepat laju mobilnya hingga Hinata terjatuh dan tak bisa menyusulnya kembali.

Tinggallah Hinata yang jatuh tersungkur sambil menangis menatap sedih mobil yang semakin menjauh itu.

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan muda…"<p>

Malam itu berpuluh-puluh maid membungkuk hormat menyambut kedatangan putera sulung keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Wajah mereka menyiratkan kebinguangan, bingung kenapa Tuan muda mereka pulang dengan keadaan baju yang basah dan juga karena sang Tuan muda tidak pulang bersama dengan sang isteri.

Tanpa membalas apa-apa, Itachi dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Setelah sampai, ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau pulang, eh, Itachi?" Itachi yang baru saja selesai mandi dikejutkan oleh kedatangan sepupunya yang sudah bersender dengan nyaman di ambang pintu kamarnya. Tak sedikitpun ia berniat menjawab pertanyaan tak penting itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Itachi dengan nada dingin. Jujur saja, Itachi ingin sendirian saat ini. Dan kedatangan Obito, membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Kau kan belum jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau pulang?" tanyanya lagi. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu sama sekali tidak gentar mendapat tatapan tajam dari Itachi.

"Ini rumahku!"

"Apa karena isterimu?" pancing Obito.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Itachi mulai kesal.

Obito menarik nafas. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku kan hanya bertanya saja. Kenapa kau langsung marah begitu?" perlahan, pemuda yang tak jauh lebih tua dari Itachi itu mengangkat tangannya. Telunjuknya mengarah pada jendela besar milik Itachi di kamar itu.

"Bisa kau lihat ke luar sebentar?"

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Lihat saja sendiri,"

Itachi tak langsung menurut begitu saja. Tapi saat melihat tatapan Obito yang menajam, akhirnya Itachi beranjak juga melangkah melihat ke luar jendela kamarnya.

Onyx Itachi membelalak kaget ketika ia tangkap sosok Hinata dengan kondisi basah kuyup tengah berdiri tepat di depan kamarnya di bawah sana. Tampak beberapa pelayan yang memayungi Hinata dan membujuk agar Hinata masuk ke rumah.

"Sudah dari tadi ia berdiri di sana. Kau tidak kasihan padanya, hah?" suara Obito kembali terdengar. Itachi hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar Itachi pendek. Ditutupnya tirai jendela di kamar itu sementara ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang besarnya yang hangat.

Obito agaknya kesal dengan tingkah Itachi. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Tak kukira kau sepengecut itu, Itachi. Dia dari tadi berdiri di sana memangnya untuk siapa, hah? Untukmu Itachi, untukmu!"

"Dia bilang akan tetap begitu sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasan darinya.."

Obito mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Tapi melihat Itachi yang tidak merespon dan tidak bergerak sama sekali, akhirnya ia menyerah juga.

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah!" dengan begitu Obito beranjak pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Tiga jam telah berlalu. Tapi mata Itachi sama sekali belum bisa tertutup. Berkali-kali ia terbangun, melirik jam, kemudian kembali menutup mata dan begitulah seterusnya. Dan kali ini ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk bangun dan menghampiri jendela kamarnya. Disibakkannya tirai tersebut dan Itachi hanya bisa menatap miris kala dilihatnya Hinata masih berdiri di bawah guyuran air hujan di bawah sana. Tidak ada lagi pelayan-pelayan yang memayunginya seperti sejak pertama ia melihat Hinata berdiri di sana.<p>

Itachi mencengkram tirai jendela tersebut. Perasaan kesal mulai menyerang rongga jiwanya. Bayangan akan kebersamaannya dengan Hinata, ciuman yang mereka bagi, bahkan janji melindungi Hinata pada Hiashi terngiang-ngiang jelas di pikirannya. Dengan begitu, Itachi menghela nafas dan langsung berlari keluar kamar, menuruni tangga rumahnya dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Keluar dari rumah, Itachi langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Hinata. Ia benar-benar marah. "Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ, bodoh!"

Hinata yang pada saat itu menundukkan kepalanya, langsung tersentak begitu melihat Itachi berjalan ke arahnya dan membentak-bentaknya. Tapi perasaan bahagia sungguh dirasakan oleh Hinata ketika ia bisa melihat kembali wajah suaminya itu. "Ka-kak.."

Hinata mendongak menatap Itachi yang telah berdiri dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang di hadapannya. Matanya kembali terasa panas.

"A-akuhmmp-" kata-kata Hinata terpotong karena secara tiba-tiba Itachi menarik wajahnya kemudian menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata sedikit kasar.

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama Hinata membiarkan Itachi berlaku sesuka hatinya. Dibalasnya ciuman penuh hasrat terpendam tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Hinata…maafkan aku…" sesal Itachi sembari memberikan ciuman secara bertubi-tubi ke seluruh permukaan wajah Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tubuhnya pasti akan jatuh menghantam tanah kalau saja Itachi tidak menahan tubuhnya yang limbung.

"Hinata…Hinata…" pekik Itachi memanggil namanya ketika Hinata mulai tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan segera Itachi langsung membawa tubuh yang basah kuyup itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menaiki tangga dan sampailah mereka di kamar Itachi. Pelan-pelan direbahkannya tubuh Hinata di ranjangnya. Saat ia raba bagian kening isterinya itu, Itachi langsung panik luar biasa.

'Gawat! Hinata demam!' pekiknya dalam hati. Saat ia hendak keluar kamar untuk mencari obat penurun demam, tangan Hinata menahan lengan Itachi dengan erat.

"Sebentar, Hinata. Aku akan bawakan obat dulu.." kata Itachi lembut.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Yang a-aku butuhkan saat ini adalah…Itachi-kun…"

Ucap Hinata terengah-engah. Wajah Itachi memanas mendengar Hinata berucap demikian. Sebegitu cintakah Hinata kepadanya? Dan Itachi tak bisa menolak saat satu tarikkan di lengannya membuatnya jatuh di atas tubuh dingin tersebut.

"Hinata…"

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi buta kediaman Uchiha sudah diributkan oleh kedatangan Mikoto yang datang secara mendadak dari Tokyo. Padahal ia sedang menemani Fugaku dalam pengobatannya kali ini. Tapi sebuah kabar tidak mengenakkan hati berasal dari putera sulungnya, membuat Mikoto segera bergegas pulang.<p>

"Apa benar yang kau katakan itu, Obito? Benar-benar keterlaluan! Harus kuberi pelajaran anak itu!" geram Mikoto yang mendapatkan anggukkan setuju dari Obito yang mengikuti di belakanganya.

Langkah kaki yang berdentum-dentum diiringi rasa kekecewaan mulai mewarnai pagi itu. Saat Ibu kandung Uchiha Itachi itu telah tepat berada di depan kamar si sulung, ia segera menumpahkan rasa kesalnya dengan cara memukul-mukul pintu kamar Itachi dengan keras.

"Ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut!" Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas.

"Ita-"

Kata-kata Mikoto bagai tercekat ditenggorokkan ketika melihat Itachi keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan Obito sendiri sempat terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ada apa? Ibu sudah pulang? Kapan?"

Mikoto tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "A-ah, baru saja," meski ragu, diberanikannya juga bertanya pada Itachi. "Itachi kenapa dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Mikoto yang sedikit terkejut melihat tubuh Itachi dipenuhi bekas berwarna merah di sekitar leher, bawah dagu, rahang dan dadanya.

Sudut bibir Itachi naik sedikit. "Oh, ini? Ini Hinata yang memberikannya," jawabnya dengan santai.

Mikoto dan Obito terdiam di tempat.

"Jadi…ada apa?" Itachi kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Mikoto mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa hambar. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir pada Hinata-chan. Rupanya dia baik-baik saja ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Maaf ibu sudah mengganggumu ya, Itachi," dengan cepat Mikoto langsung menarik belakang kerah Obito dan membawanya pergi. Sedangkan Itachi yang kurang mengerti apa yang terjadi, hanya mengedikkan bahunya saja. Ditutupnya kembali pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Bangun, sayang…" bisik Itachi seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata yang masih belum bangun juga. Dihirupnya aroma melon yang manis di bagian itu. Hinata menggeliat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau mau kita melakukannya lagi?" goda Itachi. Ia menggigit telinga Hinata sehingga membuat wajah sang isteri merah padam. Itachi kembali tersenyum menatap Hinata di bawahnya.

"Tapi kau jangan terlalu kasar ya. Ibu sampai aneh melihat tubuhku tadi," bisiknya. Hinata mengangguk malu, keduanya saling bertatapan hingga kemudian ia merengkuh tubuh Itachi dan memulai percintaan mereka lagi dari awal.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Lemonnya? Dibayangin aja sendiri. Hehe*ditinju* Karena salah satu Author yang mengaku pencinta Itachi terus-terusan menanyakan fic ini, akhirnya Wana update juga deh!<p>

Enak ya, kalo dari awal satu fic udah kebayang endingnya mau kayak gimana. Ngerjainnya juga gak terlalu susah karena udah ada plotnya. Okey, dari awal Wana emang bikin cerita ini 4 chapter aja. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, rasanya kok pendek banget ya chap 3nya. Jadilah digabungin kayak gini. ;3

Wana emang suka fic yang dimana ceweknya nyerang duluan! Hoho*mesum* tapi kalo Hinata, rasanya agak gimanaaaa gitu. Mudah-mudahan gak terlalu aneh ya!

Dan lagi Wana lagi nyiapin fic ItaHina baru, bisa dibilang sequel atau juga bukan. Moga-moga kesampean deh bikinnya! XD

Teruntuk para readers and reviewers, Wana ngucapin banyak banget terima kasih. Masukkan dari kalian bener2 bikin Wana semangat! Love you all~ gomen gak bisa nyebutin satu persatu.

And then, review please? ;D


End file.
